Order of the Seven Thunders
The Order of the Seven Thunders took residence in the Shrine of the Seven Thunders, named after the original Seven Thunders who sacrificed themselves in the Day of Thunder. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 232 It was a Shintaoist sect of the Brotherhood. Secrets of the Empire, p. 166 Beliefs The Order believed that imperfect mortals could embody the perfect Avatars of Shinsei's nature: Secrets of the Empire, p. 167 * Crab Thunder - Avatar of Protection * Crane Thunder - Avatar of Honor * Dragon Thunder - Avatar of Knowledge * Lion Thunder - Avatar of Purity * Phoenix Thunder - Avatar of Rebirth * Scorpion Thunder - Avatar of Destruction * Unicorn Thunder - Avatar of Mercy Tradition The monks honored these heroes by dedicating their entire lives to enlightenment through contemplation and tranquility. These monks rarely left the monastery, choosing instead to become one with their environment. The monks focused their lives on dedication to a single Thunder, excluding all others. The Shrine maintained an extensive library which is probably the history of each Thunder (old and new). History Accusation of Heresy Misguided men and women came to the shrine so they could be taught the error of their ways, and some were accepted while others were rejected. Eventually, the monks found they had made some powerful enemies among those they had rebuffed. An unlikely alliance of Lion and Scorpion politicians claimed in the Imperial Court the Shrine of the Seven Thunders was teaching heresies. The Emperor Hantei Bosai ordered the Seppun to investigate, and Hantei IV's final decree was that the monks of the Shrine of Seven Thunders were to be regarded as teachers, historians, and scholars, free to share their information or keep it secret as they pleased. Book of Earth, p. 110 Philosophical Dissension In the 4th century an abbot, named Mako, had engaged in a years-long campaign of letters with his superior. Eventually, he declared his temple's official withdrawal from the Order of the Seven Thunders, breaking away over philosophical differences regarding the nature of humanity and the universe. The Order of the Nameless Gift was born. Book of Earth, p. 113 Offspring In 718 two temples in the Crab lands declared themselves independent. Tengoku's Fist, a more militant sect of sohei who activaely sought to root out corruption, was formed. Book of Fire, p. 95 Second Day of Thunder For the Order the modern Thunders were superb examples of their doctrine: * Avatar of Protection: Hida Yakamo: attained the Thunder position after previously succumbing to the Taint and rampaging across the Empire as a brutal war-leader. * Avatar of Honor: Doji Hoturi after a life as a shallow womanizer. * Avatar of Knowledge: Mirumoto Hitomi pursued a mad quest for vengeance that nearly consumed her. * Avatar of Purity: Akodo Toturi was a dishonored ronin who was ruined by his love for a geisha. * Avatar of Rebirth: Isawa Tadaka was corrupted by the Shadowlands and nearly fell to the Taint. * Avatar of Destruction: Bayushi Kachiko was a courtier and manipulator, the foremost seductress of her time. * Avatar of Mercy: Otaku Kamoko was a ruthless warrior known for her deeds on the battlefield. Known Technique * Walk with the Prophet See also * Order of the Seven Thunders/Meta Category:Schools of the Brotherhood of Shinsei